ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Ada Wong
Megan Hollingshead (The Umbrella Chronicles) Courtenay Taylor (Operation Raccoon City, Damnation, RE6) Japanese Junko Minagawa (Operation Racoon City, Damnation, RE6, Project X Zone 2) Maya Okamoto (Retribution) |liveactor = Li Bingbing (Retribution) |motionactor = Mayuko Maruoka (RE4) Jolene Andersen (Damnation) Michelle Lee (RE6) |inuniverse = }} is a fictional character in the Resident Evil (Biohazard in Japan) horror franchise by Capcom. She is a mysterious and ambiguous antihero figure, working for the series' villains but also helping the protagonist Leon S. Kennedy. Introduced as a supporting character in the video game Resident Evil 2 in 1998, Ada ( ) later appeared as a player character or in supporting roles in the video games Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles, Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles, Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City and Resident Evil 6, as well as in the animated film Resident Evil: Damnation. The live-action film series' version of Ada appeared in Resident Evil: Retribution. Ada was well received and became one of the most popular characters in the series. Biography Early life/career Ada's past life before 1998 is a complete mystery. Her ethnicity and nationality are left unconfirmed, and when and where she was born are also unknown. Even her birth name is not believed to be real.Hamamura (ed). Kaitaishinsho. p.470 By 1998, Ada was a corporate spy working for an unnamed competitor of Umbrella, that intended to procure all sorts of biological weapons and specimens. She was also a trained assassin, who was proficient with several types of weapons and fighting techniques. Presumably, Ada joined the Organization for personal reasons outside of her company's interests, though she has yet to reveal what they are. She was sent to infiltrate the Arklay Laboratory, hidden beneath a mansion in the Arklay Mountains and was romantically involved with the new head researcher, John Clemens, as a means to steal intelligence for her company. John was very serious about his relationship with Ada, and even used her name as his computer account's password. John lost his life, due to the t-Virus outbreak caused by James Marcus, after writing one final letter to Ada instructing her to get evidence of Umbrella's experiments and expose them to the public. She never read the letter because she was not in Raccoon City at the time. At some point, she worked for Derek C. Simmons, who became infatuated with her. After his decision to destroy Raccoon City as a result of its t-Virus outbreak, she left him and the job. Simmons, who had already gained strong feelings for Ada, eventually used Carla Radames in an experiment to clone Ada for himself. Raccoon City (1998) Several months later, Ada was given another mission by her employers. Like ]]Umbrella U.S.S. agent HUNK, her objective was to steal a sample of the G-Virus from the self-injected and mutated William Birkin in Raccoon City during the t-Virus outbreak. Ada went to the Raccoon City Police Station to find a reporter named Ben Bertolucci, who claimed to have vital information about the Umbrella Corporation. During her search in the department, she met up with a surviving officer Leon S. Kennedy. With Leon's help, the two were able to find Ben, who had locked himself in the precinct's jail cell for his own protection from the zombies. Ben didn't tell them anything, but he did tell them a way out of the city by going through the sewers. Leon and Ada tried to find a way into the sewers until they came across a closed shaft. Leon gave Ada a boost into the shaft. As Ada got to the other side, she stumbled upon young Sherry Birkin who ran away from her. Sometime later, Ben provided the two with documents detailing the conspiracy between G-Virus Antigen, Chief Brian Irons and William Birkin, the designer of the G-Virus, but not before he was fatally wounded by a mutated Birkin. Ada and Leon made their way into the sewers as they attempted to flee the infested city, basically cooperating with each other. As they headed towards the sewers, they spotted Annette Birkin, a scientist from Umbrella. Ada chased after Annette, only to get Leon shot when Annette attempted to kill her. Ada went after Annette and confronted her. Annette told her everything about the G-Virus and how the city had become infected by the t-Virus, and also told her that John, Ada's boyfriend from Umbrella, was dead. The two fought only for Ada to punch Annette into the pool. Ada fled and caught up with Leon who was still wounded by the bullet. She patched up Leon's wound. They found a lift which led to Umbrella's Underground Lab, but before they could reach the lab, Ada was struck by a rapidly-mutating William Birkin and was critically injured. Leon defeated the mutated Birkin and saw Ada waking up from consciousness while the lift powered down. Leon left to find out where they were, and Ada then left once the lift powered back up. Ada then saved Leon from t-00, whereby she sacrificed her life. Ada was once again seriously injured and presumed dead. Despite this, Ada managed to save Leon's life during his battle with the T-103R, tossing him a rocket launcher, while remaining hidden in the shadows, to dispatch the monster which had been stalking them for some time. She managed to get out of the laboratory and make her way to the Apple Inn where she was due to meet with her liaison of the rival company. When she got to the room, she found that the man had already committed suicide. Even worse, Albert Wesker was watching her live on a computer. Wesker at first believed that Ada had failed him, until she showed him the G-Virus sample from William Birkin. Wesker told her there were moments left until the city was wiped out by a missile. He helped her by telling her a helicopter sent to evacuate the last of Umbrella's workers (who were revealed to be Sergei Vladimir and an Umbrella executive) was set to leave the city shortly. Providing Ada with a Hookshot, Wesker expressed his interest that she survived with the G-Virus sample. Although she was reluctant to bring the G-sample along, due to realizing the severe implications of what might happen if an outbreak of the G-virus occurred from her observation of what the T-Virus did to Raccoon City, she nonetheless complied. She fought her way past the horde of zombies and defeated the Tyrant R on one of the highway bridges leading outside the city. She then used her hookshot to grapple onto the Umbrella helicopter as it passed overhead. While she ran as the copter flew away, a Hunter chased her and jumped to grab her as she was lifted into the air. The Hunter failed to grab her by mere inches, and instead got one of her high heels. Los Iluminados (2004) Six years after the Raccoon City Incident (1998), Ada was recruited by Albert Wesker to "The 3rd Organization", and sent to an undisclosed village in Spain that had been taken over by Osmund Saddler, leader of the "Los Iluminados" religious cult, after he infected the villagers with Plaga. Her mission was to steal a specialized sample of the Plaga held by Saddler. During her mission, she met once again with Leon, who was on a mission to save the president's daughter, Ashley Graham, from the same cult. During the mission, Ada enlisted the help of a researcher named Luis Sera, who knows everything about the sample and is willing to help Ada retrieve it. After ringing the church bell, Ada went to the house of Bitores Mendez, reading a book until Wesker called her to inform her of Luis' whereabouts. She heads to the location, only to discover that both Sera and Leon have been captured. Ada heads back to Mendez's house only to arrive just in time to save Leon from Mendez. However, Mendez caught her and tranquilized her, intending to use her as a sacrifice. Later, Ada finds Luis, who has yet to retrieve the sample. Ada meets Leon in the castle, and a short battle ensues between the two. Ada leaves him under the cover of her exploding sunglasses as she escapes out the window. Ada learns from Wesker that Luis has retrieved the sample and is given his location; Ada arrives too late and witnesses Luis die by the hands (or, rather, the tail) of Saddler. Wesker sent another loyal agent of his, Jack Krauser, to work alongside Ada in this mission. However, Ada and Krauser had difficulty seeing eye to eye, with Krauser distrusting Ada and believing her to be a threat to Wesker (with Krauser also claiming Wesker doesn't trust Ada, either). Despite her pointing out that she had worked with Wesker longer than he did, he still kept his eye on her and promised to kill her should she try anything clever. Ada was upset by Wesker's desire to dispatch Leon and was reluctant to receive his order to kill him herself. Later, she was even more angered when Wesker decided to leave Leon to Krauser. She then decided to not complete her task exactly as Wesker wanted and would come to save Leon when Krauser came close to killing him. Ada was responsible for a number of things Leon encountered during his mission, such as puzzles and traps set off in a certain way and so forth. Although her mission was to retrieve a sample of the dominant species Plaga, Ada's primary objective was to get in good favor with the mysterious organization she worked for as a double-agent and was also conspiring against The 3rd Organization and Wesker. Arguably, if it wasn't for Ada's role behind the scenes, Leon's mission would have been a failure. She also aided Leon in battle and even saved him from the influence of the Plaga during the mission. Another of Ada's accomplishments was the destruction of a previously unseen battleship that Los Iluminados had at their disposal. Shortly before the climax of Ada's mission, she is attacked by what's left of Krauser, freshly burned and scarred from his battle with Leon. Ada takes it upon herself to go on the offensive and kill Krauser, who by now is almost completely corrupted by the Plaga. Having studied his style and mutation closely before, Ada is more than a match for Krauser and he is killed for good. Shortly after this, Ada covers Leon and Ashley's escape from Saddler by blocking the passage, trapping both Ada and Saddler in the same room. A battle occurs, where Ada fights Saddler's human form. With incredible strength, Saddler is quite a challenge, but Ada is eventually able to overwhelm him through her skill. However, this isn't the case, as Saddler comes to his senses shortly after and gets the drop on Ada. Using Ada as bait to trap Leon, Saddler is shocked to realize Leon's Plaga has been destroyed as Leon frees Ada from captivity. Ada and Leon fight Saddler during the final battle and as Leon confronts the monstrous cult leader, Ada struggles in a race against time to find Leon a powerful weapon to use against him. Rushing through hordes of Los Ganados, Ada finds a specialized rocket launcher and throws it to Leon at the critical moment of the battle. Eventually, Ada is able to steal a dominant species Plaga sample from Saddler's island base after the battle. After she obtains the sample, she gives Leon and Ashley a means of escape and makes her own on a helicopter from The 3rd Organization, who she was a double-agent for. As she rides off, Ada is comforted by the warm light of the sunrise on the horizon. However, she can't help but think that while this mission is over, the battle has just begun. Ada had obtained the sample, the goal of her mission and one step of Wesker's plan to resurrect the Umbrella Corporation. However, under orders of the organization she was actually working for, Ada double-crossed Wesker and delivered a simple subordinate species Plaga to him. Ada knew, however, that Wesker wasn't stupid and that tough times lay in wait. Though Wesker had obtained only a sample of a subordinate Plaga, he still managed to obtain a dead dominant species Plaga from the corpse of Jack Krauser. Despite her betrayal of Wesker during the Los Illuminados incident, they nonetheless remained in contact until Wesker's death in 2009. Eastern Slav (2011) In early 2011, Ada travelled on a mission to the Eastern Slav Republic, which was undergoing a civil war. Impersonating a United Nations official and representative of the BSAA, she provided President Svetlana Belikova and her Chiefs-of-Staff with information regarding the rebels' use of B.O.W.s. Following the meeting Ada met up with Leon, who was also investigating the civil war on the United States' behalf, and warned him of the government's plan to bomb the city in the morning. The next day, in a second meeting with President Belikova, she was accused of being a Russian spy, having been tracked following the discovery of her forged BSAA membership. The two began fighting in hand-to-hand combat following Ada's refusal to answer to the President's questions. Knocked unconscious, she was tied up with a rope in Belikova's underground facility to prevent further interference, though broke through with a knife. Ada found Leon again in a storage room for modified Plaga samples, where it became clear Belikova was selling bio-weaponry to the rebels to legitimize more aggressive strikes. Ada made her escape from the facility when Belikova's forces arrived, avoiding a deadly confrontation between the President's forces and Lickers controlled by the rebel leader, Alexander Kozachenko and only helping Leon by operating an elevator control. After having stolen a Dominant Plaga sample in the infiltration, she offered the sample for sale to a Derek C. Simmons, who is in fact, the American National Security Advisor to President Adam Benford, his identity was kept hidden from her by texting her via a keyboard, through his own personal connections, an international warrant for her arrest was quietly taken down.The developers said that the identity of the man will be revealed in Resident Evil 6, Simmons is the only antagonist in RE6 aside from Carla Radames and when Carla Radames contacts Ada Wong under the guise of Simmons she says "Ada Wong, It's been a long time" to which Ada replies "Not long enough" supporting the fact that she suspected him to be the man who removed her warrant, being the most likely one she knows with such connections Neo-Umbrella (2012-2013) Familiar Face In 2013, Ada was contacted by Carla Radames, under the guise of her old partner, Derek C. Simmons. On June 27, she arrived at a massive submarine in the northern Atlantic Ocean. Ada was informed there is some information on board that will interest her. The submarine base was set to read and respond to Ada's fingerprints and voice recognition. Contacting her again as Simmons, Carla asked Ada whether or not she has found anything interesting and mocked that Ada has not figured it out that tomorrow the U.S. will suffer the bioterrorist attack, followed by China, and then all major cities around the world will suffer the same fate. Reunion with Leon Arriving at the Tall Oaks Cathedral, Ada made her way into the underground caverns, where she found Leon, Helena and Deborah Harper, who was awakening from her cocoon state. Ada fired an arrow at Deborah and revealed herself to Leon and Helena, commenting that Leon looked like he had seen a ghost. As the caverns began to collapse, Deborah awakened and stabbed the floor with her appendages. While the three were making their way out of the caverns, Ada gave Leon a ring of Simmons, which she had found earlier, and told him that it would make sense later. Deborah soon caught up with the three and they fought her, but when she was defeated, she stabbed the ground again and caused them to fall further into the caverns. Ada and Helena met up with Leon on a mine cart and proceeded to get out of the caverns. But Deborah caught up with them and they fought her one more time. After the cart reached the end of the rail. Ada and Leon landed on a platform above Helena and Deborah. They shoot the mutated girl, who falls to the edge, and they watched as Helena let go of her sister's hand, causing Deborah to fall to her death. ]] After Helena confessed that she assisted Simmons in attacking the president, Ada commented that it sounded just like the man she knew. She warned Leon and Helena that they were up against the real people who run the U.S. As Carla contacted her again, Ada left the pair with her grappling gun. Receiving the call, Ada was instructed by Carla to find the laboratory. Reaching it, Ada saw the video depicting the "birth" of her doppelgänger, and she realized why Leon is confused. Seeing Simmons' ring at the end of the tape, Ada figured out that it was not Simmons at all that contacted her, but Carla. As Carla called her again, Ada told her that she was not Simmons. Ada reasoned that while Simmons and The Family wanted to keep the world stable, Carla wanted to destroy it. Ada also said that what also gave Carla away was that Simmons never showed his cards, and the video was one of his. Amused, Carla simply replied that the world will end up blaming the real Ada Wong before finally cutting off contact with her. Feeling that Carla wanted to play a game, Ada decided to play as well to get on top. She then called Simmons and told him that Carla was preparing to destroy the world. Ada left a bomb in Simmons' laboratory, which destroyed everything. Carla's demise Later in Lanshiang, Ada found that the BSAA was pursuing Carla to the harbor, where her freighter was located. Following her doppelgänger, Ada found Jake Muller and Sherry Birkin being attacked by Ubistvo, who she herself had fought earlier. Deciding to repay what their parents have given her, Ada worked in the shadows in helping them defeat the B.O.W. As she reached Carla's freighter, Ada snuck on board, avoiding pursuit from Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans, who were mistaking her for the "Ada" they were really after. Reaching an office, Ada found a file regarding Carla before she was transformed to her doppelgänger. When she heard the sound of a helicopter, she came rushing outside and saw Carla fall to her death below. When she confronted Carla, she stated that it was Carla's hatred for Simmons that drove her to tear down what he created. And if only Carla sought vengeance against Simmons alone, she would have helped her doppelgänger. Suddenly, Ada was shocked when Carla dropped a C-Virus container and began to mutate into a white slime. Before Carla was able to attack her, Ada tried to escape by closing a metal door in front of her, but throughout the ship, the doppelgänger continued to pursue the original while transforming the walls into white slime. Ada finally defeated Carla by shooting a leak of nitrogen gas that froze and shattered her body. While escaping the freighter with a helicopter, Ada spotted Chris and Piers leaving on a jet, saying that she'll leave it to them to clean up Carla's mess. Derek undefeated While flying to the Quad Tower, Ada saw the chaos within the streets and commented that Carla wasn't kidding with bringing hell on earth. She then encountered Leon and Helena and helped them escape a horde of zombies. After destroying several helicopters operated by J'avo, Ada finally made it to the tower, where she found Leon and Helena again, this time confronting Simmons. Simmons became furious with Ada for what she did to him, even though Carla was actually responsible for his mutation. He mutated into a form comparable to a Theropod, but was defeated by Ada, Leon and Helena. Beckoning Leon to follow her to the roof, Ada flew to the top. After landing, she left her makeup compact, which had a data chip about Simmons' crimes, and a rocket launcher for Leon to use against Simmons later. Making her way down, Ada saw Leon and Helena being pursued by Simmons. She assisted them by distracting the mutated man. Simmons then pursued Ada across the rooftops and managed to knock her unconscious, forcing Leon to confront him. Simmons gained the upper hand and tried to throw Leon off the building, gloating over his victory but was stopped by Ada who stabbed him and threw him off the roof. New Purpose After taking care of Simmons and parting ways with Leon, Ada went on to Carla's lab and witnessed a video footage of Carla's "greatest work yet". However, before Carla's creation could fully hatch from its cocoon, Ada, no longer being able to sympathize with Carla anymore and disgusted at her actions, destroyed the creature and the entire lab in a fit of rage by unloading some magazines on the chemicals and equipment, setting the lab ablaze. Only a few moments later Ada received a phone call about a job, which she happily accepted. Personality and Relationships A key word to describe Ada would be duplicitous. No one really knows what side she is on, and when asked by Helena if she was trustworthy, Leon admitted that it was "not an easy question to answer." Ada possesses a sarcastic sense of humor, and constantly retains a cool, calm, and collected demeanor, being rarely startled or shaken by anything. However, Ada is far from incapable of kindness or compassion. During the Lanshiang incident, she willingly put aside her current objectives to help Jake and Sherry fight off the Ubistvo, and stopped to help several innocent civilians and BSAA operatives fight off zombies while on her way to the Quad Tower. Furthermore, she shares a very complex relationship with Leon; she developed a romantic bond with him in Raccoon City, and since then she has often gone out of her way to protect him, even defying direct orders from her superiors to kill him, although she often uses him to help further her own goals. She also knows Leon would never hurt her and would sometimes take advantage of that. One example was during their brief fight Eastern Slav Republic where they had their weapons points at each other, but she later calmly pointed her grapple gun up to leave the scene without worrying Leon would open fire on her. Ada is shown to have an ironic sense of humor. This was shown when she decided to secretly help Jake and Sherry while saying she should "return the kindness their parents showed to her" because Wesker never showed her any kindness, treated her like an expendable pawn, and almost left her to die in Raccoon City, whereas Annette nearly shot her and William knocked her unconscious. She also has a twisted sense of humor as well. This was shown when she joked to Krauser she had already reported him dead to Wesker and she would be punished with a lot of paperwork if he showed up alive when she planned to kill him all along. Skills and Abilities *'Intelligence & Resourcefulness:' A trained cunning spy, Ada possesses great intelligence and is always ahead of Leon. Arguably, she is perhaps the most resourceful survivor in the series, as seen in The Umbrella Chronicles. Despite being badly wounded, she managed to fight her way through the ruins of Raccoon City and even defeat the heavily armored Tyrant R. *'Weapons and Martial Arts Expertise:' Being a highly trained assassin, Ada is immensely skilled in hand-to-hand combat and various forms of weaponry, ranging from modern firearms including handguns, sniper rifles and crossbows, to melee weapons such as knives. Despite her proficiencies, Ada seems to favor small arms weapons such as handguns and machine pistols, which she wields with deadly proficiency and precision, able to strike down targets from alarming distances. *'Acrobatic & Athletic Skills:' Ada is also superbly athletic. She's among the most, if not the most, agile of all the protagonists, featuring acrobatic capabilities, speed, and reflexes that far exceed many others, which enables her to perform a variety of flips, rolls, cartwheels, and parkour maneuvers with extreme precision and efficiency. She features body strength that is on par with or higher than most other characters in the series. She's able to perform muscle ups with little to no effort, and she possesses incredible leg strength which she utilizes in combat and environment traversal, such as the various flips, kicks, grapples, and submissions used when fighting enemies, or jumps, rolls, handsprings, and pull-ups when climbing or traversing. *'Gadgets & Equipments:' In Darkside Chronicles, Ada owns a spy gadget, disguised by a make-up compact. These gadgets also included a lipstick that shoots an explosive projectile, some healing medicine and sleeping drugs. She also has a similar make-up compact in Resident Evil 6 with her iconic butterfly on it, but it only holds evidence against Simmons's crime. *Strangely enough, only in Resident Evil 2 she wears a pair of Chinese Kung fu shoes. In other depictions, she seems to employ various high heels as her preferred form of footwear. It doesn't affect her capabilities, as she's still able to perform all her flips, kicks, jumps, and parkour maneuvers while wearing them. She even uses them to stash items, as she brandished a knife from her left heel which she used to escape when she was captured by President Belikova. *Also, she has the exclusive Grappling Hook Gun called Ada's Hookshot that allows her to travel out of range areas inaccessible by other characters, which gives her a massive advantage when moving through environments by allowing her to bypass obstacles that others would ordinarily have to break down or move, and allows her to take many higher passages that can allow her to avoid combat situations entirely. She also uses it to her advantage during combat, by silently disabling two Ganados without alerting the remaining ones, quickly evading Bitores Mendes after firing upon him, breaking down a log to form a barricade when fighting Ubistvo, and using it to evade and distance herself from it, and later Simmons, and give her some distance. In other media In films In the live-action film Resident Evil: Retribution (2012), Ada Wong is held captive by the Umbrella-controlled Jill Valentine and fights against Jill and Bad Rain, together with Alice.Alice & Ada Wong Battle Two Axemen In Third 'Resident Evil: Retribution' Clip, Bloody Disgusting, September 2, 2012 Despite their romantic involvement in the video game series, Li described Ada and Leon Kennedy's relationship in the film as "subtle". In Retribution, Ada is an associate of Wesker and had defected with him from Umbrella to save the remnants of mankind, while Leon is one of their mercenaries. All three of them survive the events of the movie. She was announced to return in the sixth film, tentatively titled Resident Evil: The Final Chapter, but ultimately did not make a reappearance. The game series' Ada appears in the second computer-animated Resident Evil film, Resident Evil: Damnation (2012) that is set in an Eastern European war zone. Trailers for the film showed Ada introducing herself as a special investigator from the UN counter-bioterrorism agency BSAA.Ada Wong Returns For Resident Evil: Damnation Movie, Siliconera, July 14, 2012.Ryan Stanford, Resident Evil Damnation Japanese trailer released, Rely on Horror, September 14, 2012 She is revealed to be a spy and thus captured by President Svetlana Belikova of the film's fictitious Eastern Slav Republic. Ada manages to escape and meets up with Leon (who at first briefly fights with her), then survives and flees. She is last seen speaking to an unknown figure, offering him a stolen sample of the Dominant Plaga strains in exchange for the erasure of an arrest warrant that Belikova and the BSAA had put against her. Other appearances Ada was featured in the 1998–1999 manhua Shēnghuà Wēijī 2 ("Biohazard 2"). A romantic comedy retelling of the story of Resident Evil 2 centering on Leon, Claire and Ada was released in the Taiwanese two-issue comic Èlíng Gǔbǎo II by Ching Win Publishing Co., Ltd. in 1999. Capcom screenwriters created two ''Resident Evil 2'' radio dramas broadcast on Radio Osaka in early 1999 and later released by publisher Suleputer as two separate CDs with the common title Biohazard 2 Drama Album, including Ikiteita Onna Spy Ada (lit. "Ada, the Female Spy, is Alive"). Set a few days after the events of the game, it deals with Ada's mission to retrieve Sherry Birkin's pendant with the G-virus sample from Umbrella enforcer HUNK. Ada intercepts the delivery of the locket in the village of Loire in France, eliminating HUNK and his men. She survives an accidental T-virus leak, escapes and realizes her feelings for Leon, deciding to quit the spy business and return to him. Canonically, the characters' story arcs are continued differently, as Ada keeps the pendant with the G-virus and resumes her activities as a spy. Two action figures of Ada were included in the figure sets Resident Evil 2: Platinum Edition 2 by Toy Biz (1998)Resident Evil 2 Platinum > Ada Wong with Ivy Action Figure 2-Pack, Amazon.com. and Resident Evil 4: Series 1 by NECA (2005). Hot Toys released a 1/6 scale action figure of the character in 2012.Dan Seitz, Ada Wong Gets A Gloriously Sculpted Action Figure, GameTrailers, October 29, 2012. Several Ada statuettes were also released exclusively in Japan. Sony Music Entertainment's Biohazard: The Umbrella Chronicles Original Soundtrack features Ada on the covers. In 2011, Ada Wong was added to Bandai's Resident Evil Deck Building Game in the expansion Nightmare. Ada-related items were also released with the pre-order and limited editions of Resident Evil 4. The character made her first guest appearance in the browser-based social game Onimusha Soul (2013), where she was re-designed to fit a feudal Japan theme.Capcom Heroines Have Their Biggest Crossover In Onimusha Soul, Siliconera, March 23, 2013. (Note: the article uses mistakenly uses Claire's image to illustrate Ada. Ada's appearance in the game can be seen there instead.) Ada also appears as a non-playable character in the tactical role-playing game Project X Zone 2. Design and portrayal When Resident Evil 2 was still in development, Ada was a researcher named Linda who aided the player throughout the game. The character was changed for the game's final version. Her costumes include a red casual miniskirt outfit as seen in Resident Evil 2, her now-iconic red dress and a black combat suit from Resident Evil 4, and an outfit consisting of a red shirt with raised collar, black leather trousers and high-heeled boots from Resident Evil 6. Ada's motion capture actress in 'Resident Evil 6, Michelle Lee, said that the process was "definitely a challenge and with the amazing team they were very specific on how she moved, her specific characteristics and even how she stood still".Leen Isabel, Resident Evil 6 Interview Part II - Michelle Lee, Geek x Girls, January 13, 2013. Ada is voiced by Sally Cahill in Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 4 and Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles, by an unnamed actress in Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles, and by Courtenay Taylor in Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City, Resident Evil: Damnation and Resident Evil 6. Cahill described the character as "a totally hip, modern, kick ass femme fatale who could handle weapons awesomely" and stated that she loved Ada's "resilience, her strength with still being sexy and very female".Jorge Bocanegra, AN INTERVIEW WITH THE LADY IN RED, ADA WONG, Rely on Horror, December 7th, 2011. Taylor said: "Obviously, they want the voice you auditioned with, but seeing Ada made me give her characteristics. She's sort of cat-like and she walks very quietly and you can tell she's very lithe. She's sort of effortless, so that was great."Brian Gallagher, EXCLUSIVE: Courtenay Taylor Talks Resident Evil: Damnation Blu-ray, MovieWeb.com, September 26, 2012. In 2011, Li Bingbing was cast as the ''Resident Evil'' live-action film series version of Ada, only a few days after her first audition. She did not know anything about the games and the characters, but after learning about them, she thought that Ada's personality was "very much" like her own. The film's producer Robert Kulzer described her as "perfectly cast", saying: "In addition to being an extremely talented actor, she's sharp, sexy and smart—all qualities that the Ada Wong character had to have."'Resident Evil: Retribution' introduces new characters, philstar.com, September 10, 2012. During filming, Li wore a US$7,500 wig and "enjoyed" the firearms training she received.Star Chang, Meet the Chinese Actress in New Resident Evil Movie , M.I.C. Gadget, September 11, 2012. She complained about her being cold in Ada's revealing "qipao with a high slit that flapped when the wind blew", but added, "I wanted the slit to be that high after I saw the images of Ada Wong from the game... Not that I wanted it to be that high but that was where the opening would be the most beautiful and cool."Boon Chan, China's resident beauty kicks it up , The Straits Times, 13-09-2012. Apparently due to the Senkaku Islands dispute, Li did not attend the Tokyo premiere of the film and reportedly also requested that her image be edited out of its promotional posters in Japan.Brian Ashcraft, New Resident Evil Movie Is Marred By Japanese-Chinese Political Tensions, Kotaku, September 4, 2012. In the film, Ada's voice was dubbed by Sally Cahill in English and by Maya Okamoto in Japanese. Reception The character was well received. In 2007, Ada was listed among the 50 greatest female characters in video game history by Rob Wright of Tom's Games, who suggested she be played by Kelly Hu in the live-action Resident Evil series.The 50 Greatest Female Characters in Video Game History, Tom's Games, 2007-02-20. That same year, Ada was ranked second on the list of top "video game chicks" by ActionTrip, and, together with Leon, she was also included by Alexander Villafania in The Inquirer s 2007 list of the most memorable video game love teams. GameDaily featured her as their "Babe of the Week" in 2007 and described her as a "gun-toting hottie" with capabilities to star in her own video game. In 2011, "a highly disfunctional sic relationship" between Ada and Leon was ranked as the ninth top video game romance by James Hawkins of Joystick Division. IGN included Ada on the list of characters they would like to see return for ''Resident Evil 6. Retribution producer Jeremy Bolt said fans were "very, very pleased with all of our choices the film, particularly Li Bingbing, who plays Ada Wong. They visited us on set last week, and they were really blown away by her." According to Li Bingbing speaking in 2012, the character has "a big fan base" in China.John Gaudiosi, Interview: Actress Bingbing Li Brings Ada Wong to Life in "Resident Evil: Retribution", Complex.com, January 20, 2012. In 2016, The Guardian included Ada among the "30 truly interesting female game characters" list. Lara Crigger of The Escapist found Ada to be not only "the femme fatale archetype given pixilated form" but also "a strong, feminist role model" that is "beautiful and sexual" in light of the existentialist philosophies of Simone de Beauvoir. According to Nadine Farghaly of the University of Salzburg, unlike the typically "sexless object" characters such as the Resident Evil series' own Claire Redfield and Rebecca Chambers, or Silent Hill s Heather, Ada is in her opinion a positively gender fluid character as "she has attributes typically associated with males, such as physical strength and intelligence, and traits typically associated with females, such as beauty and poise."Nadine Farghaly, Unraveling Resident Evil: Essays on the Complex Universe of the Games and Films, McFarland & Company, page 128. However, Play editor Gavin Mackenzie criticized her perceived "bitch" personality in Resident Evil 4 in retrospective from the events of Resident Evil 2. Complex ranked Ada 19th on the 2011 list of "most diabolical video game she-villains", noting her "dragon-lady qualities."Bad Girls Club: The 25 Most Diabolical Video Game She-Villains, Complex.com, June 30, 2011. In 2013, Liz Lanier of Game Informer included Ada among top ten female villains in video games, stating that "whether you want to call her a bad guy or just an anti-hero, it's clear that her enemy is whoever gets in her way; if that happens to be a former ally, so be it." She was also included on the 2014 list of top ten "hottest" female villains in gaming by Travis Huber of Cheat Code Central. Ryan Bates of Game Revolution ranked her as the 16th on his 2014 list of top "mean girls in gaming" and wrote that "the scariest part about this Resident Evil stalwart is that players never know if she's working for the Umbrella Corporation, for Wesker, for someone else altogether, or for her own motives. Ada proves that a person, man or woman, without loyalties is a person to be distrusted." ZoominGames put her at number one spot of their 2014 top list of femme fatales in gaming. Mass media outlets from around the world have described Ada one of the sexiest Asian and general female characters in all of video gaming. Larry Hester, The 10 Best Asian Characters In Video Games, Complex.com July 3, 2012.Najseksowniejsze bohaterki gier 2012 roku - galerie , Interia.pl In 2008, UGO ranked Ada as the fourth top "videogame hottie", describing her as "drop dead gorgeous" and stating that they anticipate what the series has in store for her in the future. In 2009, this "kinda babe guys dream about" was featured in MSN's list of "gaming's hottest babes",Gaming's Hottest Babes , MSN, September 7, 2009 as well as showcased in a similar article by Polish tabloid Fakt.Seksowne panie w grach komputerowych , Fakt.pl, 13.11.2009. In 2010, The Times of India listed her among the nine "sexiest babes" of action games and Sarah Warn of AfterEllen ranked her as the 11th "hottest" female video game character.Sarah Warn, 25 Hottest Video Game Characters, www.afterellen.com, 15 October 2010. In 2014, she was ranked as the seventh best looking game girl by Brazilian GameHall's Portal Play Game and David Arráez from Spanish newspaper La Nueva España included her among the top ten sexiest video game characters of both genders, choosing her over Jill due to her Oriental beauty". In 2015, Indonesian television Liputan 6 ranked her as the third most sexy Oriental woman character in games. Matt Cundy of GamesRadar found Ada's iconic costume from Resident Evil 4 to be unsuitable for the game's theme, ranking her "out-of-our-price-bracket Shanghai hooker" look as the most impractical of all main outfits of the series' stars and commenting that anyone dressing like her to fight zombies "would have to be certifiably mental." Contrary to his opinion, some film critics expressed a positive opinion about the practicality of Ada's high-slit dress,Frank Scheck, Resident Evil Retribution: Film Review, The Hollywood Reporter, 9/14/2012.Linda Barnard, Resident Evil: Retribution review: Yummy mummy Milla, The Star, September 14, 2012. and Lisa Foiles of The Escapist included Ada (as well as Jill and Sheva) among her five examples of actually practical female hairstyles in video games. Chris Warrington of PlayStation Official Magazine included Ada in her characteristic red dress on the 2012 list of eight best dressed PlayStation characters, calling her "the wearer of the finest dress on the PlayStation." In 2014, Daniel Żelazny from Polish magazine ''PSX Extreme ranked it as the seventh best female outfit in games, while Julia Cook of Paste chose Ada as "best dressed lady" in gaming and also called her "arguably the sexiest character in videogames." See also *Carla Radames *[[List of Resident Evil characters|List of Resident Evil characters]] *List of fictional secret agents *Anna May Wong, a Chinese-American actress known for embodying the "dragon lady" trope References Bibliography * * * External links *Ada Wong at Resident Evil Wiki Category:Capcom protagonists Category:Characters created by Noboru Sugimura Category:Female video game characters Category:Horror film characters Category:Resident Evil characters Category:Science fiction film characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Video game mascots Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters in film Category:Fictional archers Category:Fictional assassins Category:Fictional Chinese-Americans Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional secret agents and spies Category:Fictional taekwondo practitioners Category:Fictional wushu practitioners Category:Fictional zombie hunters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1998